USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
| Registry = NCC-1701-D | owner = | operator = Starfleet | Status = Destroyed | Datestatus = 2371 }} The USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) was a 24th century Federation starship operated by Starfleet, and the fifth Federation ship to bear [[Enterprise history|the name Enterprise]]. During her career, the Enterprise served as the Federation flagship. The Enterprise was destroyed during the Battle of Veridian III in 2371. (''Star Trek: The Next Generation''; ) History Construction and launch The Enterprise was built at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars in the Sol system. The construction was a massive undertaking, involving thousands of people across disciplines. ( ) Construction was supervised by Commander Orfil Quinteros. ( ) Dr. Leah Brahms was responsible for much of the Enterprise s warp propulsion system design. ( ) Some of the Enterprise s components were derived from technology originally developed on the . ( ) In an alternate timeline, the ''Enterprise was the first Galaxy-class war ship constructed.'' ( ) One of the ship's nacelle tubes was the site of a multiple murder-suicide while she was still under construction at Utopia Planitia. A member of the construction team, Walter Pierce, became jealous of a former lover's new relationship. He killed the two officers, Marla Finn and William Hodges, then disposed of their bodies in the plasma stream. Pierce committed suicide in the same manner, leaving a telepathic imprint in a bulkhead that was not discovered until 2370. ( ) On stardate 40759.5, in the year 2363, the Enterprise was launched from Mars. On stardate 41025.5, the Enterprise was commissioned. ( , ) Final systems completion and shakedown was conducted at Earth Station McKinley. Captain Jean-Luc Picard took command of the ship on stardate 41148 at the order of Rear Admiral Norah Satie. ( ) Picard's seven-year mission The Enterprise-D made first official contact with a number of species (see below). The Enterprise pushed her engines to the limit, warp 9.8, during the Farpoint mission in 2364, while fleeing from the entity known as Q; she also conducted the first high-warp saucer separation at that time. ( ) The Traveler used the energy of his thoughts to move the Enterprise to the end of the universe at a speed that registered on instruments as exceeding warp 10 and going off the warp scale. ( ) , in which a shuttle from becomes the first craft to actually achieve warp 10.}} The Enterprise received a computer refit in 2364. ( ) Later in 2364, the Enterprise was hijacked from Starbase 74 by the Bynars. They intended to use the ship to repair the damaged computer on their homeworld. The Enterprise was returned to Captain Picard's custody following the incident, and the Bynars freely accepted the consequences of their actions. ( ) During her first encounter with the Borg (which Q had caused, giving them knowledge to prepare), sections 27, 28, and 29 on decks 4, 5, and 6 were removed for analysis by the Borg. Eighteen people were killed. ( ) In 2366, the Enterprise had traveled about ten thousand light years. ( ) During the Borg incursion of 2366 and 2367, the Enterprise suffered heavy damage. Deck 36, including main engineering, was decompressed after a cutting beam damaged the engineering hull, killing at least eleven, and possibly eight more. ( ) The main deflector dish was transformed into a last-ditch energy weapon, which failed due to the assimilated knowledge of Captain Picard. In the attempt, the deflector and warp core were overloaded, while several decks were flooded with radiation. Later, the saucer module sustained damage to its impulse drive and decks 23 through 25 were sliced open by the enemy during the final battle over Earth. ( ) The extent of the damage required a full refit at Earth Station McKinley, which lasted five to six weeks. ( ) During that refit, the starship received a phaser upgrade as well as full damage repair and a new dilithium chamber hatch. The hatch malfunctioned later that year, causing extensive damage to the warp core. Although Romulan sabotage was initially suspected, it was later learned that undetected flaws in the hatch were responsible. ( ) The Enterprise was the command ship in Captain Picard's ad-hoc armada which blockaded Romulan assistance to the House of Duras during the Klingon Civil War. She coordinated a tachyon detection grid which was used to detect cloaked Romulan ships from crossing the border. ( ) The ship struck a quantum filament in early 2368, causing a loss of all power aboard ship and severe damage to most systems. Antimatter containment was nearly compromised; fortunately, repairs were made before the ship was destroyed. ( ) Also in 2368, the Enterprise was trapped in a temporal causality loop near the Typhon Expanse. Each cycle ended in a catastrophic collision with the , destroying both ships. Feelings of déjà vu allowed the Enterprise crew to gather clues which allowed them to send a message into the next loop and avoid the collision. The ship spent a total of seventeen days repeating the same interval of time. ( ) On a mission to Ligos VII, the Enterprise was attacked by two Klingon Bird-of-Prey starships under the command of the Ferengi DaiMon Lurin. The surprise attack allowed Lurin and his men to successfully hijack the Enterprise. Forcing its crew to transport to the surface of Ligos VII for slave labor, Lurin had planned to sell the Enterprise to the Romulans, however, his plans were thwarted by a group of crewmembers who had temporarily been transformed into children due to a transporter malfunction. ( ) The Enterprise was one of the first Starfleet vessels to dock at the newly-commissioned Deep Space 9, where she offloaded most of the station's Starfleet contingent, and its first complement of runabouts. ( ) The Enterprise underwent her first baryon sweep at the Remmler Array in 2369. A stronger field was needed due to the Enterprise s heavy use of warp drive. During the sweep, a mercenary group nearly stole dangerous trilithium resin from the warp core, but was thwarted by the Enterprise senior staff. ( ) One of the most important discoveries in the history of the Federation was made aboard the Enterprise-D. Her crew pieced together Dr. Richard Galen's final research to decipher a message from the ancient humanoids, the first humanoid species in the Milky Way Galaxy. ( ) Late in 2369, the Enterprise was damaged while rescuing the crew of a Romulan warbird, whose artificial quantum singularity warp core had been colonized by lifeforms which mistook it for a genuine quantum singularity, causing severe disruptions in space-time. The Enterprise was destroyed due to feedback from a power transfer beam, which was killing the lifeforms' young. Fortunately, four Enterprise crewmembers were returning to the ship at the time and were able to avert the Enterprise's destruction and save the Romulan crew. ( ) A new warp core was tested aboard the Enterprise in early 2370. The core was installed at Starbase 84; several points of the power transfer conduits were replaced as well. The core and the conduits had been manufactured on Thanatos VII using interphase technology, attracting interphasic organisms which attached themselves to the crew and began to digest their cellular structures. An interphasic pulse was successful in destroying the creatures. ( ) .}} Also during 2370, Commander La Forge engaged in a friendly contest with Donald Kaplan, chief engineer of the . They competed to have the best power conversion rates in the fleet, with the Enterprise frequently beating out the Intrepid. ( ) The Enterprise became one of the few Federation ships to use a cloaking device in 2370, and perhaps the first to successfully use a phasing cloak. It had been retrieved from the wreckage of the and was installed aboard the Enterprise to allow her to pass through an asteroid after a Romulan vessel sealed the ship inside. ( ) , including several scenes set aboard the Enterprise-D. The 1701-D was also part of the montage during the final moments of the episode, along with the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|original USS Enterprise]] and .}} While investigating a rogue comet in 2370, the Enterprise stumbled upon an archive of the lost D'Arsay civilization. The archive trapped the ship and used matter and DNA aboard to create artifacts from the D'Arsay culture. The Enterprise was later returned to normal. ( ) Lieutenant Worf supervised an upgrade of the Enterprise s weapons systems in late 2370. The tests were interrupted after the ship was ravaged by Barclay's Protomorphosis Syndrome. ( ) At some unspecified point in 2370, the Enterprise-D docked at Deep Space 9, where some of the crew went on shore leave, and Lieutenant Jadzia Dax staked Commander Riker three strips of gold-pressed latinum when Riker's winning-streak ran dry at Quark's. ( ) The Enterprise temporarily became sentient in 2370 when an emergent lifeform used the ship's systems to reproduce. ( ) When Miles O'Brien, one of the ship's former transporter chiefs, was captured by the Cardassians, the Enterprise was sent to patrol the Demilitarized Zone as a warning to the Cardassian government. ( ) In early 2371, the Enterprise received a number of refits to her internal spaces. Color and lighting schemes were slightly altered, and the bridge inherited a number of new consoles on the port and starboard sides. There were now four science stations, three along the starboard wall and one at the starboard side of the aft stations. Mission Ops was now the second station, followed by environmental control. Two engineering stations rounded out the aft area, while three communications stations were present along the port wall. In addition, the main floor (where the captain's, executive officer's, and guest's chairs were) was slightly raised, and a chair was placed at the tactical station for the chief of security to sit while manning that console. Destruction of the Enterprise An engagement with a renegade Klingon Bird-of-Prey commanded by the Duras sisters in 2371 resulted in extensive damage to the Enterprise. The ship's magnetic interlocks were ruptured, and before efforts could be made to repair them, a coolant leak began. The Enterprise was just five minutes from a warp core breach and there was nothing that could be done to stop it. Faced with this scenario, Commander Riker ordered the evacuation of the crew from the secondary hull to the saucer section. Once the evacuation had been completed, the saucer could separate and get to a safe distance before the stardrive section was destroyed by the core breach. La Forge and Dr. Crusher oversaw the evacuations of their respective departments and completed it with a minute to spare. The saucer's impulse engines were engaged as soon as it cleared the secondary hull, but the saucer was unable to get to a safe distance before the core breached. The explosion produced a shock wave that disabled the helm controls and propelled the saucer into a degrading orbit of Veridian III, forcing the saucer section into the planet's atmosphere. With the saucer hurtling towards the surface of the planet, Data managed to reroute the auxiliary systems to the lateral thrusters and thereby restore thruster control, which, in lieu of the disabled impulse engines, he could use to level out their descent. Riker called for all hands to brace for impact and, moments later, the saucer crash-landed on the planet's surface, leaving a trail of destruction many kilometers long in its wake. Owing to the relatively safe landing, the Enterprise s casualties were minimal. Unfortunately, the severe damage sustained by the primary hull in the battle and subsequent crash landing rendered the ship unsalvageable. The ship's crew was rescued by the , along with an ship and a ship. established that eighteen crew members were lost in the saucer section crash and that rescue efforts led by Doctor Crusher, following the crash, lasted several days.|While the ultimate fate of the Enterprise s saucer section was never explained in canon, the novel The Return described the saucer being dismantled and removed from Veridian III because of the pre-industrial civilization on Veridian IV.|The genesis of the Enterprise-D's destruction was a drawing from the Star Trek: The Next Generation Writers' Technical Manual. This illustrated a Galaxy-class saucer section making a planned emergency landing on a planet, by entering the atmosphere at a shallow angle while level to the planet's surface. It then maneuvers in a large 'S' pattern to prolong the descent and bleed off as much momentum as possible before touching the ground and sliding to a halt. A similar crash-landing of the ship's saucer section had also been suggested for the finale of the sixth season. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, 3rd ed., p. 309) Although realistically portraying such a crash was deemed prohibitively expensive at that time, the concept remained intriguing for the writers. Since the budget for the movie was about ten times more than the budget for an individual installment of the television series, Generations co-scripters Ronald D. Moore and Brannon Braga recommended that the saucer crash-landing sequence be incorporated into the film's plot, a suggestion that was approved by Rick Berman. The writing duo proceeded to have fun with destroying the Enterprise-D, one incentive being that Braga suspected it was time to retire the ship and that it would be even funner to introduce a new Enterprise in the next movie. (Star Trek Generations (novel)), hardback ed., pp. 251-253)}} Legacy Commander Riker was upset over the loss of the Enterprise. Having hoped he would one day command the ship, he was disappointed that he never got that opportunity. However, Picard expressed doubt that the Enterprise-D would be the last vessel to carry the name. ( ) The Enterprise was so dear to Worf that, shortly after being reassigned to Deep Space 9 in 2372, he briefly considered resigning from Starfleet. Station commander Captain Benjamin Sisko expressed regret on the loss of the Enterprise and offered his condolences over the destruction of the ship to Worf, saying the Enterprise "was a good ship." ( ) Captain Picard's belief that the Enterprise-D would not be the final ship to bear the name was borne out with the christening of the , later the same year. In that instance, the legacy of the Enterprise continued with Picard reprising his role as CO and selecting most of the former crew from the Enterprise-D, with the notable exception of Worf due to his most recent assignment to DS9 (though he temporarily joined the Enterprise-E crew on several of their more notable missions). ( ) List of first contacts In most cases, the date indicated is the first time open communication was initiated with at least one member of the species. Otherwise, it is the first known contact with the species. * 2364 ** The Aldeans ( ) ** Armus ( ) ** The Beta Renner cloud ( ) ** The Crystalline Entity ( ) ** The Edo ( ) ** The Farpoint Station entities ( ) ** The Ferengi ( ) ***''The Ferengi were first met and studied by Humans during the Roswell Incident in 1947; the event was, however, covered up and did not become public knowledge. ( ) The Ferengi were encountered a second time in 2151 by the crew of , though the name of the species wasn't identified at the time. ( ) encountered and destroyed a Ferengi starship in 2355, though the ship was again of unknown origin at the time. ( ) During the mission at Farpoint, Data, La Forge, and Riker talked about one Ferengi in 2364, so, the Federation knew about Ferengi at this time. ( )'' ** Microbrain ( ) ** The parasitic beings ( ) ** The Q Continuum ( ) ***''Certain members of the Q Continuum had previously made contact with some Humans. ( ; )'' * 2365 ** The Borg ( ) ***''Borg from the future were first encountered by Lily Sloane in 2063 and in 2153 by the A-6 excavation team and the crew of Enterprise NX-01, though the name of the species was not identified at the time.'' ( ; ) When the Federation rescued the El-Aurians in 2293, they apparently did not become aware of the existence of the Borg, who had destroyed the El-Aurian homeworld. It is possible that the survivors themselves did not know what had attacked them until later. ( ) ** Nagilum ( ) ** Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. ( ) * 2366 ** The nanite civilization ( ) ** The Douwd ( ) ** The Mintakans ( ) ** Gomtuu ( ) ** Koinonian energy being ( ) ** The Zalkonians ( ) * 2367 ** The Cytherians ( ) ** The Malcorians ( ) **''The Enterprise-D also encountered the Paxans in 2367, but all recollection of that encounter was erased from the memories of the entire crew except for Data as well as from the ship's logs. ( )'' * 2368 ** The Tamarians ( ) *** First successful establishment of two-way communication. Actual first contact had occurred at least one century earlier. ** FGC 47 lifeforms ( ) ** Criminals from Ux-Mal composed of anionic energy ( ) * 2369 ** The exocomps ( ) ** The quantum singularity lifeforms ( ) ** The Solanogen-based lifeforms ( ) * 2370 ** The Boraalans ( ) ** Emergent lifeform ( ) Technical data Physical arrangement With a total of 42 decks, the USS Enterprise-D was twice the length and had eight times the interior space of the ships of over a century earlier; she carried a combined crew and passenger load of 1012. ( ) The bridge, captain's ready room, and conference lounge were on Deck 1, and were protected by redundant safety interlocks to prevent environmental systems failure. ( ) The main shuttlebay was on Deck 4, supported by several cargo bays on Deck 4 and Deck 18. ( ) Two additional shuttlebays were found on Deck 13. ( ) Deck 8 of the ship was an unfinished multipurpose deck. Additional work spaces were set there when needed. ( ) It also contained the officers' quarters, some guest quarters, and the battle bridge. ( ) stated that the battle bridge was located on Deck 17.}} Deck 12 contained sickbay and the gymnasium, ( ) while main engineering was located on Deck 36. ( ) Engineering took up twelve decks of the secondary hull, with the antimatter storage pods housed on Deck 42. ( ) There was a science section on deck 15. ( ) and seemed to indicate there was a secondary sickbay in the battle section as well.}} The primary docking ports were located on either side of the torpedo launcher on Deck 25; ( ) the nacelle control room was also on that deck. ( ) According to Lieutenant Commander Nella Daren, the most acoustically perfect spot on the ship was the fourth intersect of Jefferies tube 25. The intersection formed a resonance chamber for the sound compression waves. ( ) and both stated that shuttlebays two and three were on Deck 11. However, the shuttlebays actually spanned Decks 12 and 13 on the Enterprise miniature. The error was corrected in subsequent episodes. Cargo bay four also moved between the fifth and sixth seasons; in , it was on Deck 18, while in it was on Deck 4.}} The Enterprise had a maximum sustainable speed of warp 9.6 for twelve hours. ( ) In 2369, the ship generated about 12.75 billion gigawatts of power, simply while in orbit of a planet. ( ) The warp core could generate a tremendous amount of energy at once if needed; the only device on the ship capable of channeling such energy all at once, at controlled frequencies, was the main deflector dish. ( ) There were some four thousand power systems in all on board the ship. She also had twenty transporter rooms, with at least one on deck 6. ( ) Weaponry The armaments of the Enterprise-D included twelve phaser arrays, two torpedo launchers, a supply of 250 photon torpedoes, and hundreds of antimatter mines. The ship was protected by a high-capacity shield grid that could operate on multiple frequencies. When the ship was destroyed in 2371, the shield frequency was at 257.4 MHz. ( ; ) and have depicted phaser fire coming from the forward torpedo launcher and the nacelle pylons.}} In extreme cases, the saucer could separate and serve tactically as a second attack vessel utilizing the large phaser arrays located on its hull. The engineering section also had phaser banks but more often utilized its fore and aft torpedo tubes as its main weapon system. ( ) This tactical method of attack utilizing ship separation was further developed for the starships. ( ) Operations The bulk of the people on board the Enterprise could be evacuated within four minutes. This was executed at Starbase 74 during 2364. ( ) During emergency situations, certain large but protected areas of the ship were designated emergency shelters, including Ten Forward. Collectively, they could hold all the ship's crew and were designed so that the crew could reach one of the areas quickly. In 2367, while caught in a Tyken's Rift, the crew were ordered to these areas in order to get extra power from life support in non-shelter areas. ( ) Shipboard life In 2367, an average day aboard ship recorded by Lieutenant Commander Data included four birthdays, two personnel transfers, two chess tournaments, a secondary school play, four promotions, and at least one birth. ( ) The Enterprise normally ran on three duty shifts. ( ) Increasing to four duty shifts caused many personnel scheduling problems, as observed when Captain Jellico ordered a change during his tenure in 2369. ( ) Crewmembers of ensign rank were required to share crew quarters, but were allowed their own quarters upon promotion to lieutenant junior grade. ( ) Families often shared quarters. ( ) Ten Forward, located at the extreme forward of Deck 10 in the saucer section, was the center of the ship's social activity; nearly everyone on board passed through the lounge at one time or another. ( ) Holodecks located on Deck 10 and Deck 12 also provided entertainment for the crew. ( ) Ship's directory : This contains USS ''Enterprise-D specific information; for more general information, see [[Galaxy class decks|Galaxy-class decks'']].'' * '''Deck 2' ** Room 2713: Lieutenant Worf's quarters, 2370 ( ) ** Room 3653: Lieutenant Commander Data's quarters, 2370 ( ) * Deck 7 ** Section 19, Room 1947: Lieutenant Edward Hagler's quarters ( ) ** Section 25 Baker, Room: Lieutenant Worf's quarters, 2369 ( ) * Deck 8 ** Room 0910: Commander Deanna Troi's quarters, 2368-2370 ( ) ** Room 0912: Commander William T. Riker's quarters ( ) ** Room 2133: Commander Beverly Crusher's quarters, 2370 ( ) ** Room 3402: Counselor Deanna Troi's office ( ) ** Section 4, Room 4711: Lieutenant Ro Laren's quarters, 2370 ( ) ** Marla Aster and Jeremy Aster's quarters, 2366 ( ) * Deck 9 ** Room 0910: Counselor Deanna Troi's quarters, 2366 ( ) ** Room 0929: Ensign Maddy Calloway's quarters ( ) ** Room 3601: Captain Jean-Luc Picard's quarters ( ) ** Section 28: Commander Beverly Crusher's quarters, 2368 ( ) Crew "We were like warriors from the ancient sagas. There was nothing we could not do." : - Worf ( ) As of 2366, some thirteen species were represented among the 1,014 members of the ship's complement, at that time including Betazoid, Klingon, El-Aurian, Vulcan, and Human. ( ) Over the course of her mission, crew species included Bolian, Benzite, Bajoran, Napean, and an android. When Lal was considering an Andorian form, Troi told her that she would be alone, meaning there were no Andorians or at least no Andorian females on the ship then. ( ) As of 2369, there were seventeen crew members from non-Federation worlds. ( ) The ship also carried dolphins. ( ) , a Cardassian was a helm crewman.}} Beverly Crusher said there were supposed to be at least four people on duty in sickbay at all times. ( ) Although Starfleet crewmembers staffed the vital positions on board the Enterprise, civilian crewmembers were allowed to hold important jobs in the ship's science and medical departments, as well as support areas like Ten Forward and the ship's school or the arboretum. ( ) The Enterprise included children among the civilians on board, a concept which was not initially embraced by Captain Picard. ( ) Crew evaluations were conducted every three months, and were usually supervised by Executive Officer William Riker and Counselor Deanna Troi. ( ) Commanding officers Although Captain Jean-Luc Picard commanded the Enterprise for most of the starship's life, his first officer, William Riker, was field promoted to captain in 2367 following Picard's capture by the Borg and assimilation as Locutus. ( ) In early 2369, the Enterprise was briefly commanded by Captain Edward Jellico, as Captain Picard was assigned to a covert mission on the Cardassian planet of Celtris III. ( ) , the Enterprise was commanded by Thomas Halloway. Riker and then Data were placed in provisional command of the Enterprise during and while Picard was working undercover with Arctus Baran's mercenaries, but neither was formally promoted to the rank of captain for the assignment.|For full listing of Enterprise crew, see [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel]].}} Command crew *Commanding officer (CO) **Captain Jean-Luc Picard (2364 – 2371) **Captain William T. Riker (briefly in 2367) **Captain Edward Jellico (briefly in 2369) *First officer / executive officer (XO) **Commander William T. Riker (2364 – 2371) **Commander Kurn (briefly in 2366) **Commander Shelby (briefly in 2367) **Lieutenant Commander Data (briefly in 2369) *Second officer/operations manager/science officer **Lieutenant Commander Data (2364 – 2371) **Lieutenant Worf (briefly in 2366) *Chief engineer **Lieutenant Commander Sarah MacDougal (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Argyle (2364) **Lieutenant Logan (2364) **Lieutenant Commander Leland T. Lynch (2364) **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Geordi La Forge (2365 – 2371) *Tactical officer and security chief **Lieutenant Natasha Yar (KIA 2364) **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Worf (2364 – 2371) *Chief medical officer (CMO) **Commander Beverly Crusher (2364, 2366 – 2371) **Commander Katherine Pulaski (2365) *Counselor **Lieutenant Commander / Commander Deanna Troi (2364 – 2371) *Flight controller (conn) **Chief Miles O'Brien (2364) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Geordi La Forge (2364) **Ensign Wesley Crusher (2364 – 2367, left for Starfleet Academy) **Ensign / Lieutenant Ro Laren (2368 – 69, 2370, defected to Maquis) **Ensign Sariel Rager (2367-2369) **Ensign Gates (2368-2370) **Ensign McKnight (2367-2369) **Ensign / Lieutenant Junior Grade Sam Lavelle (2370) **Lieutenant Junior Grade Jae (2371) *Transporter chief **Chief Miles O'Brien (2365 – 2369, reassigned to Deep Space 9) Alternate Enterprise''s Numerous alternate timeline and illusory versions of the ''Enterprise have been encountered. Encounter with an energy vortex One alternate version of the Enterprise was observed in 2365. A ship from several hours in the future was destroyed following an encounter with an energy vortex, which was later determined to be a sentient presence. There was a single survivor, Captain Picard, who was thrown back in time and picked up by the Enterprise. The "present" Picard was able to determine that the Enterprise needed to fly through the anomaly rather than attempt to escape it via the entrance, and the timeline was averted. ( ) Encounter with the Enterprise-C In another alternate timeline, following the disappearance of the , and the destruction of the Klingon outpost at Narendra III, relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire deteriorated into war. The Enterprise-D in this alternate timeline was the first of the Galaxy-class warships constructed by the Federation, capable of carrying over 6,000 troops. The vessel was entirely militarized, with no civilians or counselor. The bridge contained multiple redundant consoles, computer panels along the side walls, and a single command chair for the captain. The observation lounge was a war room instead, with the table at waist height so that the crew stood. Replicators throughout the ship were restricted to minimal power, lighting was generally darker, and all available power was routed to the defensive systems. In addition to crew performing their normal duties, there were additional security officers standing at attention at all times. In 2366, on combat date 43625.2, the Enterprise-D investigated a radiation anomaly near Starbase 105, where she encountered the Enterprise-C, transported through time by the anomaly, a temporal rift. As the Enterprise-D assisted in repairs, it was made clear that the Enterprise-C had to return through the rift, in order to prevent the chain of events that would lead to war. Enterprise-D's El-Aurian bartender Guinan was aware of the change to the timeline, and convinced Captain Picard to send the Enterprise-C back through the rift. As three Klingon battle cruisers attacked, the Enterprise-D laid down cover fire in order for the Enterprise-C to return through the rift. Heavy casualties were suffered, and the vessel was on the verge of a warp core breach when the timeline was restored. However, the Enterprise-C crew retained memories of their encounter, and one Enterprise-D crewmember, Tasha Yar, went back in time with the Enterprise-C. ( ) Crusher's static warp bubble In 2367, the thoughts of Dr. Beverly Crusher after she was trapped in a warp bubble created a completely separate universe, in which people and objects began disappearing. At various points, the crew of the Enterprise was reduced to a normal operating contingent of about three hundred, then one hundred, then simply two. All crew eventually disappeared, as the bubble began to collapse and the universe destroyed. This Enterprise was gradually erased from existence as the bubble collapsed. ( ) Barash’s simulation – Captain Riker In 2367, while exploring a cavern on Alpha Onias III, Commander William Riker was rendered unconscious by gases. While unconscious, neural scanners scanned Commander Riker's brain. The scanners used elements of Riker's reality and constructed a simulation with those elements interspersed throughout, so that it felt real to him. What Riker wanted, the scanners made possible. In the first simulation, set in 2383, Riker was the captain of the Enterprise and was in the final stages of securing a peace treaty with the Romulans. In 2374, on stardate 51253, after serving for many years as the captain of the , Riker succeeded Picard as the captain of the Enterprise. The ship's first assignment under his command was a deep space exploration mission. Under his command, the ship surveyed the space beyond the Sargon Region, was a participant in the joint Excalbian Campaign, and captured a Romulan warship. These events were mentioned in his service record that was on display in his quarters on the Enterprise-D. A few years before 2383, a Romulan battle cruiser had drifted into Federation space. The ship's warp coils had collapsed and life support was failing. The Enterprise rescued the crew. Riker was the key spokesman in securing an alliance with the Romulans, who were impressed with his efforts at saving one of their ships. In the sixteen years between 2367 and 2383, the Enterprise saved all the colonists in the Fornax Disaster. Riker was a widower with a son, Jean-Luc. His wife had been the ship's counselor after Troi had accepted a position at Starfleet Command. His wife died in 2381 in a shuttlecraft accident. In 2383, Data served as first officer while La Forge was using cloned eye implants instead of his VISOR. There were Klingons and Ferengi serving aboard the Enterprise. The interior of the ship was also slightly altered and the bridge had several more science stations. The Enterprise had been assigned an escort mission for the Romulan ambassador Tomalak, whereupon he would be delivered to the final session for a peace treaty between the Federation and the Romulans. At this session, Riker would be a signatory to the treaty. However, a number of flaws convinced Riker that what he was experiencing was a charade and he challenged the program. This resulted in a new simulation where Riker was a prisoner of the Romulans. ( okudagram) Quantum fissure encounter Several thousand Enterprise''s from many different quantum realities were encountered – later spilling into a single universe – in early 2370, as a result of Lieutenant Worf's encounter with a quantum fissure. Worf observed numerous realities, with variations in personnel and positions widespread. In one quantum reality, Captain Picard was lost in the Borg encounter in 2367 and Riker was captain of the ''Enterprise, Wesley Crusher was still (or again) part of the crew, having risen to the rank of full lieutenant with the positions of security chief and tactical officer. In at least one reality, Alyssa Ogawa, who was a long-time nurse in the primary reality, was a full doctor and the chief medical officer with the rank of commander. In that reality, La Forge was killed in an attack by the Cardassians. On occasion, races that were adversarial to the Federation of the original universe –, such as the Cardassians, were part of the crew. Specifically, a Cardassian ensign served as the Enterprise-D's conn officer. Conversely in the same quantum reality, the Bajorans were a hostile faction, having overthrown the Cardassian Union prior to 2370. They became increasingly aggressive towards the Federation. A Bajoran ship destroyed the Argus Array on Stardate 47391.2 as they thought that Starfleet was using it to spy on them. In the same reality, La Forge had likewise been killed shortly beforehand, though the cause of his death was not stated. In a reality where the Borg had emerged victorious after the Battle of Wolf 359 and successfully conquered the Federation, the Enterprise was one of the few remaining Starfleet vessels by 2370. Riker was in command of that ship as well, and was desperate not to return to his universe once all of the Enterprise''s began spilling into a single universe. After attempting to get the attention of the present-reality ''Enterprise by firing lightly upon them, the heavily damaged ship was destroyed by Captain Riker with the alternate Riker on board to prevent further damage to his ship. The fissure was eventually sealed and the remaining ships were returned to their proper universes. When Worf returned to his normal universe, time was reversed and these events no longer occurred. ( ) Anti-time eruption Several alternate versions of the Enterprise-D were seen by Captain Picard after encountering an anti-time eruption in the Devron system. All were part of separate closed timelines. In the anti-time past of 2363 and 2364, the Enterprise was not sent to Farpoint Station, but instead was diverted to investigate the anomaly, which was feared to be a new Romulan presence. In this time period, Picard did not inform his crew of his time shifts, worrying that it may influence the future. He initially ignored Starfleet's orders and proceeded to Farpoint, but then diverted the ship to the Devron system and began scanning the anomaly with an inverse tachyon pulse. When it was discovered that the beam actually caused the anomaly and that the ship would need to create a static warp shell to contain the eruption, the crew was hesitant to accept the orders of their commander, who seemed to be making arbitrary decisions. After a quick reassurance from Picard, the crew cooperated and the ship joined two other Enterprise''s in order to seal the breach. She was the first to be destroyed after the stress from the static warp shell caused a warp core breach. The second ship existed in the anti-time present of 2370. Her history was identical to the real ship up until that point. She was also sent to the Devron system, and began to scan the anomaly with the inverse tachyon beam. Picard did tell this crew about his time shifts, and this ship was most drastically affected by the anomaly's effects. This ''Enterprise joined the two other ships inside the anomaly, but was also destroyed trying to maintain a static warp shell. In the anti-time future, the Enterprise was not destroyed at Veridian III, but remained in service for a number of years, Admiral Riker saving the vessel from being decommissioned by making her his personal flagship based out of Starbase 247. In this future, the Enterprise had undergone several significant modifications, including the addition of a third nacelle, a cloaking device, and a powerful phaser mounted underneath the saucer section. She single-handedly destroyed one Klingon battleship with eight shots from this phaser. The first hit and two others went straight through both the enemy shields and hull, forcing another to retreat while rescuing the USS Pasteur crew, following Picard's attempt to find the anomaly. heavy cruiser. It is armed with phaser arrays and quantum torpedoes. This designation has remained popular with fans as well as later game developers.}} Riker ordered the Enterprise back to Federation space, but Picard later convinced him to return to the Devron system and the ship arrived in time to watch the initial formation of the anomaly. She was the last ship to be destroyed when the anomaly was sealed, preventing any of these ships from coming into existence. ( ) Destruction at Veridian III In yet another alternate timeline, the saucer section of the Enterprise-D was destroyed with the loss of all hands shortly after its crash-landing on the surface of Veridian III. In this version of events, Doctor Tolian Soran successfully launched his trilithium missile into the Veridian star; the resulting shock wave destroyed all planets in the system. The Enterprise-D's saucer section and all aboard were wiped out when the shock wave reached Veridian III. Fortunately, before the wave reached the planet, both Soran and Captain Picard were swept into the Nexus. Acquiring the assistance of James T. Kirk, Picard was able to return to a point before Soran launched his weapon and prevent the destruction of the Veridian star, sparing the lives aboard the saucer section of the Enterprise-D at the same time. ( ) | }} Appendices Appearances *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * * * References * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** , the Enterprise-D was originally to have been referenced in that installment, in connection to what Geordi La Forge had witnessed aboard the ship. All mention of the vessel was excised from the episode by the time the final draft of the script was issued.}} Background information The ''Enterprise''-D model was designed by Andrew Probert. The basic layout of the ship was derived from a painting Probert had done following of how he would redesign the Enterprise had he been allowed to break with the basic plan Matt Jefferies and Joe Jennings created for Star Trek: Phase II. When he was hired to work in the Star Trek: The Next Generation art department, he brought the painting with him and hung it in his office, then set to work on the design of the bridge. Out of pure luck, David Gerrold saw the painting and brought it to Gene Roddenberry's attention. Roddenberry immediately approved the general direction. Probert further refined the design into the familiar shape; however, he originally conceived the battle section as a smaller vessel shaped like a "D" which detached from an area on the saucer. Later, the producers informed him that they wanted the ship to split in two and have the engineering hull serve as the battle section. This presented an additional problem for Probert, as he needed to figure out some way to fulfill the producers' requests while keeping the original lines of the design. Eventually, he found a way to incorporate a separation using the approved design, and after several more minor changes, the design reached its final form. Roddenberry's only requests were to lengthen the ends of the warp nacelles and to keep the bridge on the top of the saucer section rather than within the ship. Roddenberry felt that having the bridge on the exterior gave a sense of scale to the vessel. Two versions of the filming miniature were built by Industrial Light & Magic (ILM) for the first season: a large six-foot model and a smaller less-detailed two-foot model, both constructed under the supervision of Ease Owyeung. Both were capable of saucer separation. The cost to construct the original models was US$75,000. For the third season, Greg Jein built a new four-foot miniature. It was not built to separate, but for the first time it accurately depicted the Ten Forward windows. It first appeared in and completely replaced the previous two models, although stock footage of the original models was still used. The six-foot model was briefly reused for the saucer separation in . It was completely refurbished and overhauled for , where it represented the Enterprise alongside a computer generated version and a special twelve-foot wide saucer, created for the crash sequence. ILM crewmember Bill George relabeled the registry on the saucer to "NCC-1701-E" before the model was returned to the Paramount archives. The four-foot model was modified into the three-nacelled Enterprise from and later partially restored to become the in and the in . File:Enterprised_miniatures.jpg|The three miniatures used to represent the Enterprise-D: from front to back, the two-footer, the four-footer, and the six-footer File:USS Enterprise-D, 2364.jpg|The six-foot model File:USS Enterprise-D, TNG Season 3-7.jpg|The four-foot model File:USS Enterprise-D at Qualor II, remastered.jpg|CBS Digital CGI model The original six-foot filming model of the Enterprise-D (Lot #712) was sold at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction on for US$576,000, including the buyer's premium (the winning bid was US$500,000), by far the highest price for any item in the auction. The CGI model was utilized as various Galaxy-class ships during Star Trek: Deep Space Nine and Star Trek: Voyager. This same CGI model was overhauled by Gabriel Koerner for the ship's appearance in . During the early planning stages of TNG, it was intended for the series to be set in the late 25th century. The Enterprise-D would have been the seventh starship to bear the name, with a registry of NCC-1701-7. After the release of featuring the , the designation was changed to NCC-1701-G before the producers finally moved the series to eighty years after the Original Series and settled on NCC-1701-D. There was also talk of eliminating the starship from the TNG series altogether and merely boosting the abilities of the transporter, but this idea was quickly dropped. Interior sets were supervised by Herman Zimmerman during the first season and . Andrew Probert also contributed design sketches, most importantly for the bridge. Richard James took over the role from the second season until the end of the series. Many sets were recycled from those created by Harold Michelson for and the aborted Star Trek: Phase II. In turn, many of the Enterprise-D sets were transformed into those of the for Star Trek: Voyager. Parts of the Enterprise-D sets, including the bridge tactical station, command chairs, and main engineering master systems display were displayed at the Hollywood Entertainment Museum http://www.hollywoodmuseum.com/ until they shut down in 2007, at which time the items were returned to Paramount. Other smaller set pieces and walls have been kept in the Paramount archives and used in other Star Trek productions, even becoming parts of the recreated TNG sets in "These Are the Voyages...". A design patent was issued in 1990 for the "ornamental design" of the Enterprise-D. Andrew Probert was recognized in that patent as the sole "inventor" of the design. The Enterprise-D had a captain's yacht named the Calypso. It was never actually seen, due to budget restrictions, but it can be seen on the underside of the saucer section. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual) In a scene description from the final draft script of , the Enterprise-D was referred to as a "great ship". Apocrypha Reference manuals The Enterprise-D was the subject of the highly detailed Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual by Rick Sternbach and Michael Okuda, and had its sets rendered in QuickTime VR for the interactive version of the book. Sternbach later produced a set of blueprints depicting every single deck of the Enterprise. Games The Enterprise-D was seen in several officially-licensed games, including Star Trek: The Next Generation - A Final Unity, Star Trek: The Next Generation - Echoes from the Past, and . She also made a brief appearance at the end of the Star Trek: Armada strategy game, and in a Star Trek: Legacy mission with the . Attractions The Enterprise-D met the science vessel Antares at the conclusion of Star Trek: Orion Rendezvous, a Star Trek-themed planetarium show produced in in conjunction with the Star Trek: Federation Science exhibit. That exhibit featured displays and interactive learning games modeled after the Enterprise-D bridge, engineering, sickbay, science lab, and transporter room. Until September 1st, 2008, fans could visit the Enterprise-D via Star Trek: The Experience, which took guests through the transporter room, corridors, bridge, and shuttle deck while attempting to escape into a temporal rift aboard a shuttle motion simulator ride. Similar recreations of certain sets were included in the European Star Trek World Tour. External links * * * bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-D) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) fr:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701-D) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-D pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701-D) sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)